


Still Obsessed With Jake

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake/Dumont slash. Alternative Universe ficlet where Dumont gets the nanites and Jake only has his commitment to the mission to take him down.</p><p>Dubcon: Jake is sleeping with someone because of a mission, involves rough sex, threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Obsessed With Jake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Porn Battle on Dreamwidth

Jake shut his eyes tightly and grimaced. He tried his best to remember what Lou and Kyle had told him.

"We don't know why he's so interested in you, Jake. But he is. And with the nanites inside of him, and with all his other skills, we can't even get close to him."

"You're our only hope, Jake. Our one chance."

"We're going to make you a field agent. A double agent. With one mission. Infiltrate Dumont's inner circle."

"Do whatever it takes, Jake. And we mean anything."

Whatever it takes, Jake reminded himself as he winced from Dumont's index finger pushing into him roughly. I'm their only hope, he thought silently again and again, trying to distract himself..

"You're not a virgin are you?" Dumont asked him, with more than a little delight in his voice.

"Of course not."

"I mean you've been with a man. Or, more precisely, a man's taken you before?"

"Sure."

Dumont leaned forward, close enough for the breath of his voice to heat Jake's earlobe. "You wouldn't lie to me Jake, would you? Because people who lie to me face consequences." Dumont added a second finger without warning, the strain of flesh making Jake squeal.

"Very creative consequences," Dumont added, as he slowly moved his fingers, "I have it all- speed, strength, coordination, the ability to hear your heartbeat so I know exactly what I'm doing to you. And oh, yeah, total control over technology. So I can think of lots of things to do with my little liar. Fun, fun things, Jake."

"Okay-" Jake gasped, "I've never done this. I'm telling the truth now, I've never done this. Any of this. "

"That's bad news for you, Jake. You are definitely going to feel it. But what's important is, it's very good news for me." Dumont bit into Jake's shoulder as he pressed on Jake's sweet spot, causing Jake to make yet another undignified noise.

"You taste so sweet, Jake. So good and innocent. You'll be loyal to me, won't you Jake? You'll be my little loyal pet?"

"Yes." Jake answered as he felt Dumont's fingers pull out and then felt hands grip his hips tightly.

"Good," Dumont answered with a chuckle, and speared into Jake's body, making him cry out in agony. "Because if you ever betray me, you won't have nearly as much fun as you're having now."


End file.
